


Perfect timing

by DescendingAngel



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Photographs, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendingAngel/pseuds/DescendingAngel
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice evening, but of course something had to go wrong. Just one wrong move and their biggest secret was revealed to the entire world.
Relationships: Adam Anderson/Theo Hutchcraft
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Perfect timing

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start I want to warn you that there's some hot stuff happening in this story, so if you're not into that or it makes you uncomfortable, please go and read something else. Thanks and to those who want to stay enjoy this one shot :)

I was scrolling through Instagram, looking at some new fanart from fans and their reactions to the new photos and our new single. All the positive reactions made me happy and I couldn’t wait to show them more of the stuff we were working on.

“And one tea for my favourite guy in the world.” I heard Adam say as he came to stand next to me. I noticed the lights got dimmer, probably because Adam lowered the brightness, and since the sun was setting down already, the room was getting dark.

“Thanks.” 

I put my phone aside and exchanged it for the mug he brought me. I took a small sip, immediately hissing from pain, as the tea was still pretty hot. 

“Damn it.” I cursed and put it down next to my phone.

“I thought I was the impatient one,” Adam laughed and put his cup down as well.

He stood right in front of me and looked into my eyes. I was a bit confused as to what he was planning on doing. All of sudden I felt his lips on mine, but only for a second. He pulled away and looked at me once again. I concluded he expected me to make the next step and let him know what direction I wanted to take this in tonight.

I didn’t hesitate and leaned it, pressing my lips against his. I placed my hands on his face and soon felt his on my waist. He started untucking my shirt from my pants, his warm palms making contact with my skin. He traced small circles on my hip bones and I pulled away from our kiss, trying to hold in the gasp forcing its way out of my throat.

He took the opportunity and moved lower to my neck. I moved my hands to the back of his head and slightly scratched him with my nails, knowing he really liked it. I was proven right when he bit one spot on my neck, causing me to let out a little moan. I ran my hand through his hair and pulled it, but not enough to cause pain to him.

“Wait, hold up.” He suddenly pulled back from me, breathing heavily.

“Is everything okay? I didn’t pull your hair too harshly, did I?” I asked him, worrying I did something wrong.

“No, everything is great, I just had some other plans.” He gave me a small peck on the lips and walked over to the camera we used earlier to take the photos.

“What are you doing? I’m not really up for becoming a porn star you know.”

“I would never let you do that. Just trust me, okay?” 

I could only assume he was messing with the settings, judging by his focused expression. After a while he set it right in front of us and came close to me again. 

He kissed me passionately and caught me off guard. I was a bit shocked and my heart was beating rapidly in my chest. I felt as if we went back to the time when we were still young, doing this for the very first time, neither of us knowing what we were doing. I brought my hands shakily to the back of his neck like before, trying to distract myself from the fact that there was a camera standing right there, capturing every moment.

“Relax, I can feel you’re tense,” he whispered into my lips and lowered them to my neck. 

He knew me well enough to know all the spots on my body that made me lose my mind and it didn’t take him too long to give his full attention to the ones on my neck. All my worries were forgotten, pushed back somewhere to the dark corner of my head.

I felt him unbuttoning my shirt, but only a few of the top buttons ended up undone. I already knew what was coming next, but to my surprise he didn’t move lower. He looked at me, making sure I was okay with what was happening so far. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice to tell him I was actually more than okay.

He walked around me and I felt his breath on the back of my neck. His arms encircled me from behind and rubbed small circles on my chest. Eventually they went further in the south direction until they reached, what used to be, my v-line. I let out another gasp and he connected his lips with mine, so I had to turn my head further back. He placed a few small kisses on my neck and moved his hands slightly under the waistband of my pants. 

At this point my head was already thrown on his shoulder, letting him do whatever he pleased with me. I was completely at his mercy, giving myself to him with everything I had. He was in control of everything as always and I was more than happy to let him take the lead.

Suddenly he pulled away, his lips lips leaving my neck and his touch disappearing from my body.

“You can’t be fucking serious Anderson,” I growled at him. I wasn’t a teenager who had little to no control, but I hated when I didn’t get what I was craving so desperately. 

“Just give me a few seconds, unless you want to do a sex tape.” He laughed and turned off the camera. He put it away and stepped close to me.

“Where were we?” 

I just pulled him into a desperate kiss and he responded with the same amount of pasion.

•

“I must admit, all of them are great,” I told him my opinion on the photos he took earlier, buttoning up my shirt at the same time. 

They showed the two of us in the dim light, kissing, gasping and just being two idiots in love. I could almost feel the passion coming from the photos and they were beautiful. 

At first the idea seemed crazy to me, but I ended up liking it more than I thought I would and the results were amazing, so I couldn’t complain.

“I told you it’s all going to be okay. Just trust me with these things, I know what I’m doing.” He continued to mess with the photos some more to make them even more perfect than they already were.

“I’ve gotta go, Arnie is probably missing me already.” I put my coat on and walked over to him.

“But now I’ll be missing you.” He made a sad face.

“You can always come over and meet Arnie. I’m sure he’ll be happy to finally see the guy who steals me from him.”

“Should I be jealous?”

“Definitely not.” I gave him one last kiss before leaving his house.

•

The ringing of my phone woke me up and I was surprised to see Adam’s name pop up on the screen. He usually slept until noon, what could happen that he called me so early?

“Hey,” I said, my voice still rough and sleepy.

“We have a problem.”

“What?” My confusion grew bigger when I heard how serious he sounded on the phone.

“I don’t know how it happened, but as I was uploading some photos from yesterday on Instagram I also uploaded the ones where we….you know what I mean and I just woke up and saw all the messages from fans and everyone else and it was there the whole night and I didn’t know about it and oh God Theo I’m so sorry.” 

I could hear the fear and panic in his voice and I wasn’t feeling as sleepy as before anymore. My heart was racing and I didn’t know what to do or what to say. We were fucked.

“Calm down and come over. I don’t want to talk about this on the phone.” I ended the call before he could say anything else and went to the bathroom to get myself together.

Everyone knew about our relationship now and there was nothing we could do. Even if we tried to deny it the photos were a proof that there was something going on between us.

I walked downstairs and went to Arnie. I wasn’t really up for breakfast. The anxiety made my stomach twist and I felt like throwing up just at the thought of food.

I heard the doorbell ring and after a while Adam appeared in the room with red eyes.

“Hey.” His voice sounded very broken and I would say even scared. I couldn’t just stay there and look at him in this state, so I came closer and took him into my arms. I heard a few sobs come out of him and he kept whispering apologies to me, even though I wasn’t mad at him.

“Maybe it’s better this way,” I said after some time of swinging from side to side with him.

“What do you mean?” He pulled away, not enough to break the contact between us, and looked me in the eyes.

“Well, after all these years we don’t have to hide anymore. I can hold your hand outside and I don’t have to worry about anyone seeing us and I don’t have to use all my willpower to keep my hands off of you,” I joked, trying to ease the uncomfortable tension between us and when I heard Adam chuckle it felt as if sun came out after a long storm.

“Okay, it wasn’t the best way to come out, but hey, at least we have a funny story to tell at parties.”

“Oh don’t you dare to ever bring this up somewhere.”

“No promises.” I sent him a small smile and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I think we owe everyone an explanation of what’s going on.”

“Can we do it later? I feel terrible and I’m not really up for getting in touch with them right now.”

“Of course. But I hope you’re in the mood for meeting with Arnie, come on.” I took his hand and led him to the living room where Arnie was.

I watched them play together and I was happy Adam felt better. I even found the strength to make breakfast for both of us.

Time passed and we found ourselves sitting in front of a camera, getting ready to record that one video that will change everything.

I pressed the record button and walked over to the two chairs, one of them already occupied by Adam.

“Ready?” I asked him and he responded with a nod.

“Hello, I’m Theo.”

“I’m Adam.”

“And we’re Hurts and we decided to explain what happened during this night, because you deserve to know the truth and there’s no point in denying the obvious.” I began talking as always. Adam joined me later and said something about the situation as well. Somewhere in the middle I interlaced my fingers with his and enjoyed how I could finally do it and not worry about people finding out we were in fact in a relationship. Oh how one photo can change everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I spent hours writing and editing this just to get it out of my head, so I could continue writing The many faces of love in peace. I hope you liked it and see you in the upcoming 4th chapter :)


End file.
